


Eclipse

by Selenic



Series: Eclipse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Digital Art, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Manip, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: "I will be the moon to eclipse you, so others won't see the way you shine right now."Art and banners for the Eclipse Flash Challenge on Story Works, and also for a ficlet in the works for the same prompt 'eclipse'.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> After making some Haikyuu!! art for the WIPBigBang 2017, I was still hooked up on the show by the time the Eclipse Flash challenge rolled around on Story Works :) Since Tsukishima and Hinata have the characters for the moon and the sun in their names, it didn't take a big leap of imagination to see they would fit the eclipse prompt perfectly ^_^
> 
> There was supposed to be a short ficlet to go with these, but writing these guys didn't go as well as I planned. so I hope you enjoy the art, and I'll try to finish the ficlet too soon. *crosses fingers and starts wooing the muses with pretty boys*
> 
> Source for screencaps used as material: [qtpiecaps on Tumblr](http://qtpiecaps.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: [the story relating to these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336325) is finally done! ^_^

 

Eclipse

(Click the images to see a larger version of them)

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/Eclipse.jpg)

Art for a scene in the story, before and after the kiss, sort of :)

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/Eclipse_text.jpg)

Art for a scene in the story, with a few lines that I planned to write into it ^_^

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/Eclipse_banner1.jpg)

The Kiss, banner version one, textless

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/Eclipse_banner1_text.jpg)

The Kiss, banner version one, with text relating to the prompt 'Eclipse'

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/Eclipse_banner2_glow.jpg)

The Kiss, banner version two, textless with just a simple glow effect

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/Eclipse_banner2_BG_text.jpg)

The Kiss, banner version two, with background similar to larger art piece, and the pairing tag

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/Eclipse_banner2_BG.jpg)

The Kiss, banner version two, with background similar to larger art piece, textless

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/Fanart_other/Eclipse_Tsukishima_Hinata/OneMore_FicBanner.jpg)

Additional banner I made for the story 'One More' once it was finished ^_^

 

Haikyuu!! has really inspired my art muses lately, and I had a wonderful week working on these pieces. I still wish I could have improved them, but I'm pretty happy about the outcome. I did my best to make the kiss feel real, even though it's pieced from several images. I would love to know how I succeeded, or if you think anything looks weird :) ~~Hopefully I manage to finish the ficlet, because it would give the larger pieces additional meaning. I have the scene in my head, just need to wrangle the words out! Wish me luck! ^_^~~ Edit: The story is finally done, yay! As you see above, I made an additional banner for it too while I was at it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, and for those who don't know about their names:
> 
> Japanese give their family name first, and the given name second. They use family names of each other, unless there is a closer relationship between them (like family, or lovers). That's why Tsukishima refers to Hinata by his family name, and vice versa.
> 
> The meanings of their names, as taken from [the Haikyuu!! Wiki](http://haikyuu.wikia.com) are:
> 
> Kei (蛍) - Firefly  
> Tsukishima (月島) - Moon Island
> 
> Shōyō (翔陽) can be read as "flying heaven".  
> However, "yō" also has different meanings: "sunshine, yang principle, positive, male, heaven, or daytime".  
> His family name Hinata (日向) can be read as "place in the sun".


End file.
